90scartoonfanficsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Orphan Page1
The daylight sparkled like diamonds, but the world was cold and frightened to come outside. A mad foxhound was outside, shouting his head off and holding a megaphone. A little chihuaha orphan buried her head in the pillow, trying to block out the noise. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! IT'S EIGHT IN THE BLOOMIN' MORNING!" a voice shouted out of their bedroom window, raising a fist with their face full of rage. "NEVER! HAHAHAHA!" the foxhound said in the megaphone. A orphan yawned and scanned her little room with her pink eyes. She sighed and scratched her back. ''"Whoever's shouting, i'm gonna.....OOH BREAKFAST'S DONE!" ''she thought. The chihuaha ran down the creeky stairs, gripping hold of the banister. There were six orphans munching on their Weetabix. "Morning rat" a cat said. The cat was a female, mean, has no fur on her back and fingers and she always calls the chihuaha "rat". The orphan did not reply. "I said, MORNING!" the cat screamed. "Oh uh..morning.." the orphan replied, shaking and heading towards the big table. "Here's your Weetabix, rat" the woman sneered, handing over a bowl of Weetabix. The chihuaha turned away, blinking at her food. People stared. "Are you going to eat that?" a child asked. "Uh..you can have it" the girl said, giving the child her food. The child smiled with big eyes. Finally! The world came outside because the foxhound was put in a mad house. The orphan sneaked out. Every orphan at the table blinked. The chihuaha blinked when the big orphanage door slammed. She tip-toed down the road. ''"Phew! That was close" ''she thought on the way down the street. Then, she heard a creak from the big orphanage door. It was the cat who calls her "rat". The chihuaha turned her head and screamed. She took off like a rocket. The cat ran after her, holding a butcher's knife, "LILITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Lilith shrieked. She scanned the neighboorhood quickly with her pink eyes. Lilith saw the perfect house! She ran to the door, knocking very loudly. The cat woman pushed Lilith up to the door and put the knife, close to her neck. Lilith screamed for help. The door opened and Lilith fell backwards and landed on her back. "No mean people please! Can you go away please or i'll call the police!" a red cat said, holding the door handle. The cat held the knife to his neck. "Oi! No-body messes with my friend except me!" a scrawny chihuaha said, waving a finger. The cat woman got closer to the scrawny idiot, holding the knife closer to his neck, instead. "HELP!" the red cat shrieked, "My friend is going to be killed by a mad woman!". The cat got out his phone and called the cops. "Hello? Cops? My friend is about to get his throat open by a mad woman! We need your help! Please come! Oh, thank you so much cops. I'll see you in the minute" he said. Lilith was still on her back. The cat put his phone down and noticed Lilith. Her face was blank and scared. "Don't be scared. It may be a cruel world but i am very kind" he said. "My names Lilith" the chihuaha said, shaking. "Don't worry about the mad woman, the cops are coming so you'll be safe and sound with me and my friend" the red cat smiled. A siren was in the distance. "Here it comes!" he said. Lilith felt scared, shaking in her long green jumper. The cat woman turned around, noticing the police cars. Minutes later..she got arrested. Lilith tried not to smile. "It's ok to smile" the red cat said, noticing the chihuaha trying to smile. "It is ok to smile when SOMEONE GETS NICKED!" the boy chihuaha teased, laughing. Lilith did not laugh one bit. She noticed the boy chihuaha blinking at her, with his pink eyes. "What's wrong with you? And why were you knocking on our door?" he asked. "Because..i want to be adopted" Lilith replied. The scrawny dog blinked, staring at the orphan. "Hi. I'm Lilith and i'm 15 years old-" Lilith said. "We'll adopt you!" the cat interrupted. Lilith blinked, "Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course i'm sure!" the cat smiled. Lilith done a big grin, "Oh thank you mister Cat!" she said in a excited voice. "My pleasure!" he smiled. "So..this is your dad" he said, pointing at the boy dog. The boy chihuaha blinked. "And..I'll be the dad. My friend here, is pretty good-natured like any mother with a weird kid" he said. "I'm not weird" Lilith said. "I know" he smiled. Lilith smiled back. Category:OCs from daughters and sons of 90s characters Category:r&s Category:Little Orphan Story